


Saving the World

by DigitalDreamer431



Series: Yamachi/Yamatai [9]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDreamer431/pseuds/DigitalDreamer431
Summary: Taichi from an alternate world is heroic and Yamato is annoyed.





	Saving the World

Declaimer: I don't own Digimon

Taichi from an alternate world saved Tai and the others. Suddenly a portal opens and a boy walks out. He looks like Matt. He sees Taichi and walks towards him. Yamato smacks Taichi's head before shaking him.

Yamato: Stop pulling heroic sh*t when I'm not around to talk you out of it  
Taichi: Come on, this doesn't even make it into the top 10 of stupid things I've done. You're completely overreacting.

Yamato sighs and shakes his head with disbelief before dragging Taichi to the portal. Just as the portal closes, Yamato jerks Taichi towards him and slams his lips against Taichi's.

Matt and Tai stare at each other as the rest are thinking  _What the hell just happen?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Wattpad and Amino account.


End file.
